


Cold Mornings

by liamellowmellow



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, True Love, black little blob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamellowmellow/pseuds/liamellowmellow
Summary: It's really really cold outside but you want breakfast. Venom wants some chocolate.Eddie is in love.So is Venom.





	Cold Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because it's super cold and i just wanna cuddle Venom. And maybe Eddie, cause he is a precious cinnamon soft roll.  
> I almost cried when I was writing this I don't even know why.  
> Have fun reading my peeps :)

It was freezing. There was no other way you could describe it. It wasn’t even below zero degrees but you would swear it could be the middle of december. 

You just got up and thought it was one of your best ideas to go for a walk and grab some breakfast on the way.

Your boyfriend, or maybe you should say boyfriends?, were still in bed and it didn’t look like Eddie would move soon. Except something was moving under the sheets. When it got to the end of the blanket it stayed there for a few seconds, like it could feel your gaze on it. 

„Vee“, you whispered as not to wake your and his other.

From beneath the blanket a little black blob with two white slits looked up at you and you had to admit it actually looked fucking cute.  
„You wanna come get breakfast with me? I’ll even get you some chocolate.“

 

You knew what buttons to push to get the alien go with you, so it was no wonder when it slithered out of bed and climed up to your shoulder nuzziling your face.

You smiled to yourself. It had taken a lot of time and reassurance to get Venom to leave Eddie and go somewhere with you. You knew your Boyfriend was really attached to his black little blob, but seeing him as a measure to protect you and Venom agreeing immediately, he left you with him now and then. 

This morning it wasn’t any different. Eddie had felt Venom leave his body but had calmed after seeing him climing up to your shoulder and was asleep in a matter of seconds. 

„Morning Tots“, came from your shoulder.

The nickname Venom gave you came obviously from his second favorite food, tater tots. And since it had been the first thing you had brought it, when you started dating them, it had become a habit calling you Tots. He also had said you were as sweet as them, which had made you blush but god if it didn’t please you. The bonus was, seeing Eddies cheeks getting just as red. 

You shot a soft „Morning Vee“, back and got your boots and your jacket. And with that back to your problem. As said, it was freezing outside. And thats where Venom came in handy. 

As you stepped outside, a cold wind blew, which you could feel all over your body. Venom, still on your shoulder but under the jacket gave a frown. He could feel the change in your body, not even needing to touch you or to be in you. 

You were just about to say something, when you felt Venom move.  
He moved from your shoulder around the back of your neck and to the front again.  
There was no way to describe the feeling. It wasn’t like wool or some other fabric you had ever felt. But it was warm. And you loved Venom for being just the perfect boyfriend slash helpful little blob. 

„Thanks Vee, you’re the best“, a sigh leaving your lips, as you felt warm and protected.

„Always“ came from below your chin.  
„Everything for our Tots“

You cave a sof laugh, this possesive little blob.  
„Yours“

„Now chocolate, we hungry“

„Yes, yes. And breakfast for Eddie and me.“

„That too, but you promised chocolate“

You just laughed and made your way to the bakery.

15 Minutes later you closed the door to your apartment, with a happy Venom around your throat, already feasting on a mars bar. It was the only snack which would last long enough to distract him, the caramel sirup just like Venom itself, almost liquid.

Eddie was still in bed, but had managed to wake up, for the most part. He had a massive cowlick and looking at you with some kind of fondness and longing. 

„Good morning beauty queen“, you said and went to the kitchen to get breakfast ready.  
Venom was already grapping the chocolate bars you brought and was looking with something like delight at Eddie, showing them off.

Eddie gave a laugh.  
„You brought him chocolate again? Oh no, now he has expectations.“

You giggled.  
„Vee knows he only gets them when he‘s with me. Thats why he likes me so much. Everybody loves food and people who give you food.“

„Yeah, you are right about that. Maybe that‘s why I love you so much.“, Eddie smiled at you and you smiled back.

 

„Love you too. Now get over here and feed your evil spawn.“

„Ha, if he‘s mine he‘s just as much yours.“

„Yeah but I alredy went on a walk with him, so it‘s your turn now.“, you sticked your tounge out at him which made him laugh.

 

Venom had watched your interaction with interest and all but screeched when there was a pause in your conversation: „We are not evil spwan, how dare you!“

„It‘s an endearment babe.“ you said with Eddie in chorus.

 

Venom grumbled but went to Eddie, gave him the chocolate and disappeard beneath his skin.

You knew Vee was talking to Eddie in his head, beacause he was looking at you but more like through you. But you waited patiently until Eddie focused on you again. 

 

„Hey (y/n), just now when you said he was my spawn, Vee took it as you and I were evil, which he knows we are not. He is just angry because you even thought for a minute we could be bad people.“, Eddie was smirking but you could see Venoms unease on his features. It gripped your heart, because even if Venom was a massive beast and could be brutal he still had feelings and the human concepst were still strange to him, it had hurt him more than you tought.

„No, no, you know that‘s not true Vee. We‘re not bad people and you‘re not evil or bad. You are our love, you know that.“

Eddie had walked over to you and as soon as he was within reach you took his hands and gave him a hug.  
Eddie was solid and muscle, but you knew underneath was a black little blob that was scared and just wanted to be loved by you, just like he loved you and Eddie.

As you gave Eddie a kiss and the gripped him a bit thighter, you felt like you were holding your most beloved ones together, never letting go.

„(y/n) is right y‘know. We would never be evil or do something bad and most of all we never would want to leave you behind or love you less. She‘s the best you know. No one would love us like her. She‘s special so we have to keep her. And we may be scared that she could just walk outside and find someone better within seconds, but she choose to stay with me, with us and with you. We better be damn grateful to have such an amazing girlfriend.“

You could feel Eddies hands shaking as he said it, and you realized with Venoms fears, some of his had bubbled up too.

You tightened your grip even more, afraid to let go, even a little.

 

„You know I love you both way too much to even think about leaving you, don‘t you ever think that for one second i could leave you and Vee behind. No matter what. Together. Always.“

 

Eddie gripped you back just as hard  
„No matter what. Together. Always.“

 

And from Eddies skin, Venom formed and found it‘s way around your neck whispering just was strongly in your ear.  
„No matter.Together.Always.“

 

You could feel Eddie shaking less every second and peppered his face with kisses, giving Venom around your neck some for good measure too.  
Venom gave something like a giggle and you felt Eddie relax, probably love and joy flowing through their bond.

„It‘s all good.“

„Yeah, that it is“, and Eddie gave you a soft smile.

„Now chocolate Eddie!“, Venom screeched from your neck.

„Wow bud, you looking like a scarf with a sick pattern.“, Eddie exclaimed.

„We know. Tots was cold, we helped.“ 

„Yeah he was the warmest scarf I ever had even if my scarf was literally scarfing down his mars bar on the way back“, you giggled about your own choice of words.

Eddie gave you a smirk, having clearly catched up on your poor humor, god how he loved this one and was so damn lucky to have you.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of this soft boyfriends and domestic fluff with Venom and Eddie. I'm thinking of making a series but I'm not sure I have some other fics i need to keep up to date.   
> Comments and Toughts appreciated !


End file.
